Time of Ages
by Soraku
Summary: Delicate ladies turned hunters to stalk and destroy some of the most bothersome creatures on earth... our lovely Gundam pilots ^.^ Set AC 202 in a fantasy world, the gals are hired to kill elves, dragons, dwarves and unicorns...R&R!! *COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

Time of Ages

( Disclaimer )

o.O Hilde and Noin are sisters? Duke Dermail's a Lord of some continent somewhere? and Trowa tames dragons? Year A.C. 202... You'll get all these answers and more in this fic... so read and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! *ahem* my muse got the best of me for this one, right Callista? ^.- *Callista enters: 'Yea, sure, whatever...' :she leaves*

Callista: She doesn't own it!!! None of it!! ;_; So don't sue, she doesn't have any money anyway... *grumbles* why'd I go and be her muse anyways....

( Prologue )

_His supreme majesty Lord Dermail hereby mandates all able-bodied females of the noble town of Ailra to attend a conference regarding the recent swarms of elves, dragons, dwarves, and other such nuisances. An elite group shall be formed at the conference to rid the continent of Ruocal of these bothersome creatures henceforth. This extreme honor shall be bestowed on select few. Thursday the Twenty-first of November, 202._

**~ Sir Dekim and Council**

*~*

It was the first anyone had heard of it. Certainly Lord Dermail couldn't have been upset so easily by a few wandering dragons... And yet the notice was posted upon every door in the town. As she re-read the notice she played with the ringlets falling from her auburn hair, pulled on her lightest slippers, and hustled out of the house as fast as her dress and petticoats would allow. She had to talk to the others.

*~*

"So it is decided then, ladies?" the woman with long, violet hair, pulled into a careful and simple up-do, asked with a gleam in her dark eyes.  
"Yes," another said, blue eyes glinting in the soft light. "We will be the ones to go." Honey-colored ringlets falling from an intricate bun were brushed aside.  
"Finally out of these restraining things," one more said. Extremely long hair, so blonde it was most nearly white. She shuffled her petticoats uncomfortably.  
"If we are chosen." Eyes turned to one of the oldest women. Of the six girls, only one was allowed to wear her hair down as she pleased; it came with having a previous marriage and becoming a widow at such a young age. The twisting design of her dirty-blonde hair was certainly unusual, simple yet exciting.   
"And why has he asked for only women?" ?" The other of the older women, not yet married; engaged as were the rest of them. Violet hair almost as long as her sister's, although the latter was the younger of the two, with eyes to match.  
"And what about _our_ men..." the last commented. "We are all to be married in a matter of months... Granted, none of us wish it in the least, but how are we to deal with that?" Six heads fell forward and ringlets sprung back as the women thought.  
"We will deal with them when the time comes," the widow said. With a sad smile, "At least it's not your second time to be married." Crystalline droplets formed in her eyes as a clock struck ten. "Come now ladies, we must return home. Tomorrow we may just free ourselves from these confining prisons which we call lives."

:. *~*~* .: 


	2. Conference

( Chapter 1 ) .: Conference :.

Lord Dermail sat in the grand hall anxiously. The large door at the end squeaked open slightly and an imposing man in elegant attire and a flowing crimson cape approached. "Finally!" the lord roared. "What has kept you, Count Dekim?" The caped man bowed curtly.  
"My apologies, my liege, but there are more doors in town than one might imagine," he said as he removed a black leather riding glove.  
"I have no time for this!" Dermail bellowed. "I have elves, dragons, unicorns, dwarves, and gremlins roaming my countryside and you take your time simply putting up notices about it?" His face became red and he struggled to regain his normal breathing patterns. Count Dekim seemed not to take notice.  
"If you'll pardon me, liege, you must remember to try and not get so excited. Bad for your blood pressure you know," Dekim said carelessly, removing his other glove. Dermail panted.  
"Pardon granted, Count Dekim," the lord said roughly. "But when do my hunters arrive?"  
"All in good time, my lord," Dekim said with a smirk. "They'll be here in the morning. Now then, you need your rest. Ruling an entire country may start with ridding it of vermin, but when one has the goal of ruling _more_ than one... well," he gave a laugh, "we shall need to work our hunters mercilessly." Dermail sat forward slightly.  
"I have made it quite clear to you time and again that you are not supposed to mention my plans anywhere but in complete secrecy," he growled in warning tones to the Count.  
"And who is here to listen?" Dekim countered. "It will be painfully obvious to them all in good time, once the other five continents are yours. In fact, most will catch on once you obtain Avlas."  
"But I cannot even obtain Avlas until I have my army," Dermail stated gruffly. "And that will not happen until each and every last male creature is destroyed. Of these roaming species, it is obvious that the women are the better warriors."  
"Ah, and what better way to be rid of male vermin that with the aid of the enticing females of our lovely town?" Dekim asked with a wide, fake grin.  
"In any case I have almost all of the females captured. Without their male counterparts, these females are useless. Especially the elves. It just goes to show you how weak love, affection, and devotion make one. I cannot count on these women to fight for me until the males have been utterly and completely destroyed. If I let them leave to fight now, they will all return to the forests and swarm against me. I need these hunters, and I need them now."  
"All in good time, sir," Dekim repeated again with another fake smile. "Now then, to bed."

*~*

Flowing dresses fluttered. Pairs of delicate hands held up numerous petticoats. Determined, prettily painted faces sat in a row. Light chatter and occasional sweet laughter was heard while the ladies waited. Inside, Lord Dermail was also nervously waiting.   
"Isn't it time to let them in yet?" he asked the Count.  
"Yes, sir, it is now time," Dekim said evenly. "Shall I open the doors?"  
"Yes, yes! Hurry up and get on with it! I don't have all day!" the lord said irritably. Dekim strode down the hall grumbling.  
"He didn't get enough sleep last night... Cross, that's what he is..." He opened the doors and marched down the short corridor to the room where the ladies were waiting.   
"Ladies," the Count said soothingly, with a sickening grin. "I trust the day finds you well." Fourteen pairs of unenthusiastic eyes stared back at him. "If you'll please follow me, Lord Dermail is ready to receive you now." With a flourish and a bow he spun around, midnight blue cape following him as he walked back down the corridor. Six young ladies were the first to follow him. "My liege," Dekim said as he reached the doorway.  
"Count Dekim," a deep, imposing voice came from within, "you may enter. Ladies, if you would please come in." The women followed the Count into the room and sat in the high-backed chairs that surrounded the larger, more elegant chair in the middle where the lord sat. 'It might even be called a throne,' some thought. The lord did not move to speak, so Dekim began.  
"Ladies, you know why you are here. There has been constant trouble resulting from plagues of dragons, elves, gremlins, dwarves, and the like. We need strong women to aid us in the search for these creatures. Eventually, we will need you to help us rid the country of them. This is a job that is not necessarily for the weak," he added, looking at the delicate fingers that sat, laced, on the laps of pretty dresses.   
"To put it quite bluntly," the lord spoke, "we need the strongest of you that there are. To ensure that we achieve the strongest group possible, those of you who wish to will submit to a series of tests. If you do not wish to undergo these tests, I wish you to exit now and bid you adieu." Three of the fourteen left the room with fond farewells and 'good lucks' to their fellow adventure-seekers. Dermail watched with interested eyes at who did not wish to withstand his tests. Dekim, however, observed cautiously those who remained. Some looked frightened, others passive, and then there were the few who seemed to have fire in their eyes, who seemed to be eager to accept and pass Dermail's trials; those would be the ones to keep, he reasoned.  
"I thank those of you who remain for doing so," the lord said. "I would ask you to present your names to the Count Dekim and me, so that we may know who has undergone these trials." The lady sitting next to the Count rose at Dermail's gesture. Then the next, and so forth. Five women were presented. The next stood up, honey hair cascading halfway down her back.  
"Relena Darlian," she stated, looking straight at the lord. The next lady rose. Violet hair, the younger of the sisters.  
"Hilde Schbeiker." Her sister stood up.  
"Lucretia Noin." The Count looked curious.  
"Schbeiker and Noin? Are you two not sisters?" he asked.  
"We are," Lucretia answered. "Our mother was divorced after I was born. She remarried and had Hilde."  
"Enough," said the lord, glaring at the Count. "Next, please."  
"Dorothy Catalonia," said the one with immensely long, blond-white hair.  
"Catherine Bloom," voiced the one with auburn hair in a high bun.  
"And our last candidate," the Count said with an ugly grin. She rose.  
"Sally Po."  
"Po? Anthony's wife?" Dermail asked with interest. Sally visibly shuddered.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Your husband is dead now, is he not?" the lord went on.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Terrible accident... don't make boats like they used to..." the Count began. Sally looked horrified.  
"If you'll please, sir," Lucretia interrupted, "I don't see that this has anything to do with plagues of dragons and elves. And as the time seems to be ticking away and you need this group established as soon as possible, I request that we begin the trials." Sally gave Noin an incredibly grateful look.  
"All right then." Lord Dermail rose. "Onward to the tests. Let the trials begin!"

:. *~*~* .: 


	3. Trial and Decision

( Chapter 2 ) .: Trial and Decision :.

Eleven women faced fifty-five targets. Some stationary, some rapidly moving, others hidden. Each woman armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
"The purpose of this test is to test one's skill with arrows," Lord Dermail explained. "Hit as many targets as you can. Each person is armed with fifty-five arrows, so it _is_ possible to hit all of the targets yourself. Each of your arrows is marked to show that it is yours. Your objective is to achieve the highest score."  
"Are you ready?" Dekim asked. Pampered heads nodded in unison. "Begin." Arrows flew from their quivers, bow strings snapped, and the competition began.  
"To the left," Lucretia said quietly to her sister as they simultaneously let arrows fly. Hilde nodded in agreement and veered to the left. They were lucky to have been taught archery by their mother at an early age. It would give them an edge in the competition. Relena also had an advantage. She had been tutored in some of the ways to hunt already, and had a particular penchant for archery. Already she led the competition with five targets hit. Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine were doing well, but did not have as much experience as the other three. When all the targets had finally been hit, Relena and Hilde had tied for the most marked with their arrows. Lucretia had a close second. Catherine and another woman tied in third, then Dorothy, Sally, and the others.   
"Excellent work ladies," Dermail said. 'You've made it through your first test. Dekim, please see if the courtyard is prepared for the next trial."

*~*

"Fencing is a delicate sport. However, creatures such as these cannot be trusted to comply to the rules of a fair swordfight. It sometimes may be necessary to fight a little unfairly. His lordship has managed to provide sparring partners for you. These women are elven, and will fight you just as they would fight any other opponent. However, we will provide them with much duller weapons, incapable of harming any of you. Your objective here is to last the longest against these elves," the Count explained. He motioned with his hand to a guard standing near a door. "Bring them out," he commanded. "Yes, sir," the guard said. He opened the door and eleven elven women marched out in a line. Sally took notice of each of them as they walked by her, trying to decide which would be the first to witness the might of the steel of her blade. What she noticed, however, was not contempt or rebelliousness, but sadness, sorrow, longing. Every woman who marched past with long hair and pointed ears also had a hint of extreme sorrow in her eyes. Except one... short black hair and dark eyes that were ablaze with distrust and hatred. Sally smirked. 'She'll be the one to fight me.' she thought. The guards handed the elven women foils that might as well have been sticks, they were so dull. Much sharper weapons were handed to the ladies. Sally tested her blade in the air with practice strokes. Dorothy did the same. They had both been under the same instruction for many years and were used to certain habits.   
"When you are ready, ladies. I expect to see some great talent here," Lord Dermail announced. The women selected their partners and raised their foils. Sally paired off with the short haired woman immediately and watched as her friends chose their partners carefully. "You may begin," the lord said.  
"En garde," Sally said with a small smile. Her opponent chuckled as their swords touched. Everywhere in the courtyard, the sound of clashing swords could be heard. Occasional exclamations as someone thrust at the right time or took a wrong step. Count Dekim approached Lord Dermail and stood at his liege's side.  
"I do so love this test" the count remarked.  
"And why is that, Count Dekim?" the lord asked quietly, without once removing his gaze from a fight he was watching.  
"It's a perfect opportunity to be rid of some of the more... disobedient captives," the count said reflectively, glancing at Sally Po and her opponent. His lord smirked.  
"But of course. If any fight gets... out of hand," he grinned, "I trust you'll take care of it."  
"Of course, my liege. I shall see to it personally," Dekim said with a small bow. Meanwhile, Sally and her opponent found each other more talented than they had initially thought.   
"You must have trained for a great period of time to be able to match my talent," the elven woman said.   
"I felt it only necessary to learn to protect myself after my husband died," Sally replied. "And you shouldn't be so cocky." The elven woman's eyes blazed.   
"Why not, if I have every reason to?" she countered. "I have trained _with_ my husband. And you have not seen the full extent of my skill as of yet." It was true. Even Sally had to admit that, especially for having such a dull weapon, her opponent was marvelous.   
"Show me, then," Sally challenged. Step, step lunge. The elf thrust with incredible speed and caught Sally's sleeve, ripping through it and coming into brief contact with the widow's arm. Blood trickled from the shallow slice as the elf brought her sword back to starting position. Sally looked at her opponent, amazed. "Very good," Sally muttered, ignoring the slight pain in her left arm and bringing her foil back as well. "It won't happen twice, however." Their swords touched again and they were at it. This time, Sally vowed to pay more attention.  
'She leaves herself very vulnerable when she attacks like that,' the widow thought. She studied the elf's movements. Her opponent seemed to veer to the right, where she could get a better view of Sally's movements and, therefore, know when it was best to attack her. 'She's... going to...' Sally began to herself. Step, step, lunge, just as before. This time, Sally barely had enough time to bring her sword up to glance the blow away from her side. Panting, she dropper her foil to her side. "You observe carefully," the elven woman said. "You have been taught well." She raised her foil to Sally's throat. "But not well enough, if they didn't teach you not to let your guard down." Sally shut her eyes. Heard a clash of metal on metal, and looked down to see Count Dekim, rapier in hand , glaring at her opponent.  
"That will be quite enough," he commanded roughly. Sally glanced around. Seemingly, while they were fighting, everyone else had either bested or been bested by their opponent. She had held out the longest. Dekim brought his rapier up as the elf glared at him.  
"As I hear it, you are the one who has been causing trouble for my guards," the count stated. "A true nuisance."  
"What if I have," the woman snapped back. "You have no right to imprison us here." Sally's eyes widened. The count flushed red with anger.  
"If your people hadn't invaded our country, there would BE no problem nor imprisonment in the first place!!" he roared. "Silence!" Lord Dermail boomed. All eyes turned to their ruler. "Count Dekim, rid us of this bothersome creature, ladies, onward to the next test," the lord commanded. Dekim nodded with an evil smile.  
"As you wish, my liege." The ladies turned away and began to walk as the elf was pushed to kneel on the courtyard floor. The count raised his rapier. Elven women shrieked and turned away. The elf closed her eyes. This time, _she_ heard the clash of two swords.  
"I don't think it's quite appropriate to kill someone because of their race, nor because they are 'bothersome', to put it simply," Sally Po said. Holding down the larger sword with her foil was risky on her part, but she did not want to see this woman killed. Count Dekim growled in the back of his throat.  
"And what would a woman know of the matter?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "I do not see it fit for someone of your stature to be ordering me around. Perhaps your former husband, had he still been alive, would have the authority." "If he were still alive," Sally replied to the stinging words, "you would not hold the position that you do now. Anthony... _Count Anthony_ would still hold his position of authority." Dekim glared, a glare that, at any other time, in front of any other audience, would certainly mean death. Sally knew it was not her place to speak as well as any other person in the courtyard knew it.   
"Women should hold their place," the count said in broken syllables. "And learn to hold their _tongues_." With a rough, unforgiving shove he sent Sally to the floor. "And last requests, creature?" he asked the elf in a rage. The woman remained calm.  
"I wish to know your name." The elven lady directed her question to Sally.   
"I am Sally Po," the fallen woman said shakily.  
"I thank you, Sally Po," the other lady replied as the rapier flew swiftly, sharply, and mercilessly. Count Dekim, his job done, stepped away and signaled to the guards to remove the other elven women. Sally rushed to the defeated elf.  
"And... and your name?!" Sally asked, half-sobbing.  
"Me... Merian..." the woman answered breathlessly. "My... Wufei..." The body became limp and heavy in Sally's arms. Sally shook her head in disbelief and covered her mouth with a hand.  
"If you are quite finished, Lady Po, I would like to continue my trials," the lord said with almost a hint of sympathy. Sally rose while saying a silent prayer for the fallen woman and brushed tears away.  
"My apologies, Lord Dermail." The lord nodded.  
"Onward."

*~*

"Aim is crucial."  
Targets lined up in a row, daggers provided. Not, per say, a ladylike sport, but essential to hunting nonetheless.  
"The closer you get to the middle of the target, the higher you rank in this competition," the lord explained. "If you would please take your positions and begin when you are ready, ladies."  
"And take a guess who'll ace this one," Relena whispered to Lucretia, stealing a glance at Catherine. The petite brunette had a strange fetish for cutlery and had become talented at using various knives and daggers as means of self-defense. Catherine let the first blade fly. It landed a scarce few inches away from the dead-center of the target. While the others struggled to hit their targets, every last dagger that was placed in Catherine's hand was aimed precisely and landed in the middle of the target.   
"All right ladies. You've done exceptionally well," the lord said. "Thank you for the time, the trials are over."

*~*

Later, the women gathered in the large room where the conference had first been held.  
"This will be the time for decision," the count, who had rejoined them, said. "His lordship has selected some of you to form our elite group of hunters. My liege," he finished, turning the speaking to Lord Dermail.  
"Ladies," the lord said. "I shall put this rather bluntly, for I am anxious to get this whole matter finished. I shall name those of you whom I have chosen. Those of you who are not called may leave. Now then, Count Dekim." The count stood in the middle of the room.  
"Miss Hilde Schbeiker."  
"Miss Catherine Bloom."  
"Miss Dorothy Catalonia."  
"Miss Relena Darlian."  
"Miss Lucretia Noin."  
"Ms. Sally Po." The count sat back down.   
"Thank you, ladies. I shall expect my group here in the morning with any items that you may require. I will provide new clothing, those dresses will not do," a brilliant smile flickered across Dorothy's face, "and I expect you to be prompt. Eight tomorrow morning. Until then ladies," he addressed the five vanquished ladies, "and until then, hunters," he addressed the six 'victors'. The ladies filed out of the room, some excited, some crestfallen. The door closed, and the room was once again shrouded in shadows. The lord smiled.  
"And now, my plan begins."

:. *~*~* .:


	4. Training

( Chapter 3 ) .: Training :.

"Hurry _up,_ Relena!" Hilde cried, exasperated, to her best friend.  
"Just another minute! I'll find it!" Relena called down. The other women shook their heads with tiny smiles on their faces.  
"Got it!" Relena announced triumphantly.  
"What exactly _was_ 'it' again?" Hilde asked. Relena held up a silver chain necklace. Hilde's eyes widened. "We waited for _that?_" she cried.  
"It's lucky!" Relena protested, putting it on. "Never mind, let's just get going."  
"About time," Hilde said under her breath.

*~*

"Ah, welcome ladies," the doorman said. "His lordship is waiting in the main court for you. We are to take care of your baggage and your rooms, I believe that Count Dekim will show you to your wing at the end of the day." He ended with a bow, and gestured for the ladies to proceed inside. They strode down the main hall boldly, ignoring lustful looks from guards, until they reached the main court. Lord Dermail was seated as always, the count standing at his side. "My hunters," the lord purred as they approached. "Welcome to your new home. Today is more introductory, tomorrow the _real_ work begins. I shall get directly to the point. If you would be so kind as to have a seat," he gestured to the chairs provided, " and listen to Count Dekim, he will begin by introducing you to your enemies." The count stepped to the side, where painted canvases lay. Snapping his fingers, Dekim motioned for a guard picked up a canvas and hold it. The count began.  
"Your first opponent, Dwarves. Short in stature. Heavily equipped, making them one of your slower opponents. Do not underestimate their strength, however." He snapped his fingers, and the next canvas was shown.  
"Gremlins. Sly, treacherous. These creatures will play mind games with you, confuse you, then kill you. Be wary and prepare to use any sort of defense mechanism possible when fighting them." Snap again. Next canvas.  
"Unicorns. While they are not capable of extraordinary offensive abilities, these magic-using creatures will heal their allies and can provide incomparable defensive means. Aim for the horn." Next.  
"Elves. Quick-witted, crafty, excellent fighters. They are capable of using almost any means of hunting and fighting, any weaponry. Lightning-fast. By far the most agile, intelligent, and dangerous opponents you will face, with one exception." Another snap, another canvas.  
"Dragons. Most often appearing with unicorns, sometimes with elves. Dragons have the most offensive abilities you will ever face. Bulk, power, and maneuverability are on their side. Keep in mind that they can fly, so don't omit the possibility of an aerial attack while in a forest or glen," Dekim finished. He motioned to the guard, who took the canvases and left.  
"Now then, your weaponry," Lord Dermail said. He motioned to another guard, who brought in a large bag. The count pulled numerous cases from it. For Dorothy and Sally, beautiful, long rapiers. They were tested at once. Hilde, Noin, and Relena received exquisitely crafted bows and arrows, and for Catherine, an absolutely gorgeous set of jeweled throwing daggers.  
"Of course, you will all be armed with primary means of defense," the count said, as they all found short swords hidden away in their cases, "and here are your new outfits. Report to the court in the west wing once you are finished."  
"Change then, and be quick about it," the lord said as the ladies gathered their things. He smiled darkly. "You are now my hunters."

*~*

"I _do_ LOVE these!!" Dorothy exclaimed as she tested her sword thrusts against her new outfit. "No more pesky petticoats!"  
"Oh, Dory," Catherine said. "They weren't that bad... But I do admit I like these better," she added with a giggle. The girls waited in the west court for their first instructor to arrive. They all wore the same outfit with slight color variation. Long, skin-tight suede pants. A tight, thin, long-sleeved shirt, then a fitted suede overshirt with short sleeves.   
'Incredibly light, I wonder what it's made from,' Lucretia wondered.   
"Ladies!" a loud, deep, feminine voice and a hand-clap brought their eyes to a doorway. A tall woman with long brown hair and deep chestnut eyes stood there.  
"Pardon, but are you our instructor?" Lucretia ventured.  
"Yes. I am Lady Une," the newcomer said. "And first things are first. You will never wear your hair down when hunting. You have the option of wearing your hair tightly up or having it cut."  
"Oh, but I can't wear my hair up!" Hilde cried without thinking, then gasped and covered her mouth.  
"Then yours shall be cut," Une said abruptly. A guard led Hilde from the courtyard by the wrist. Lucretia thought fast. The least she could do was make her sister feel better...  
"I shall have mine cut as well," she said quickly. The other girls gasped.  
"Not your beautiful long hair!" Dorothy said, in shock. Lucretia simply smiled sadly and walked after the guard. 

*~*

"Oh my, oh my..." Catherine said. The sisters entered the courtyard.   
"Oh, girls," Sally said sympathetically. Hilde brought her hands to her neck sub-consciously. She felt almost naked with such short hair. Noin felt the same way, but refused to show it, save the small blush that graced her cheeks. Relena was the first to make the best of the situation.  
"You both still look absolutely stunning," she said with a small smile. Hilde grinned in gratitude.  
"I suppose so..." she said. "After all, it _is_ hard to take away our beauty, right sister?" Lucretia smiled.  
"Right, Hilde."  
"Ahem, if we could get on with our lessons now?" Une said impatiently. "I don't have all day." So they began.

*~*

"Ladies, this is Sir Treize Khushrenada. He will be your swordfighting teacher, partner, and mentor. Sir, I leave them to you.," Une said. "Ladies, adieu until tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Lady," the tall aristocrat said quietly. His golden-brown hair glinted in the slowly setting sun. "Now then, ladies. I wish to have each of you fight me with either short or long swords, so that I might have a better idea of where each of you stand." Relena, Catherine, and Noin chose short swords and learned a great deal. Dorothy did exceptionally well with her long sword. Hilde caught on very quickly. Then Sally fought.  
"I see you have had previous instruction," Treize said as they fought.   
"You would be correct," Sally answered nonchalantly.  
"And how much talent do you have hidden away, then?" Treize asked with a diplomatic smile. Sally all at once flipped the sword from his hands and caught him under the chin with her blade.  
"For me to know, and my opponents to realize," she said mockingly.  
"Ah..." Treize said. "Very good. Like the Black Widow." Sally looked confused, so he continued. "A legend of a swordswoman. She was so talented, no one could match her skill with the sword. Any opposition she met was destroyed at her hand. The name suits you, if you will pardon me. Our time is over for today, ladies," he continued to the group. "If you will proceed to the main hall, Count Dekim will show you to your rooms. Until tomorrow." He bowed and they parted ways.

*~*

"I believe the time has come, my lord," Count Dekim said.   
"Yes indeed, Count Dekim. They are ready." It was true. After nearly two weeks of training, the ladies had truly become hunters. The archers could hit any target, moving or not, within half a mile radius. Catherine could throw nearly the same distance. Dorothy and Sally had perfected their training, under the watchful eye of Treize, so that, if need be, they could kill a buzzing fly in mid-flight. The count smirked.  
"Shall we send them out tomorrow, my liege?" he asked.  
"Yes," came the reply. "Now the hunt is on."

:. *~*~* .:


	5. First Encounter

A/N *** Sorry this one took so long!! I worked really hard, but I had to do other stuff too ^.- Hope it's worth the wait! ***

( Chapter 4 ) .: First Encounter :.

"Here your trials will be made realities," Count Dekim said. "Your skills will be tested in the greatest possible way. Here you will hunt and capture. I hope you have prepared well, for this is the ultimate test." They stood at the entrance to a deep, enormous, dark forest.   
"We have prepared," Catherine said darkly. Her eyes that were once so full of shining and light were now clouded and dark, the result of her training.  
"Indeed," Relena answered with a sardonic smile. "We will bring you our captives when we have finished here."  
"Then onward," the count said. "May you fly swiftly on your journey, hunters."

*~* 

"Split," Sally said.  
"Are you sure?" Hilde asked with a tinge of uncertainty.  
"If the Black Widow says it, we'll be all right," Dorothy answered with a smirk.  
"The archers will travel together," Lucretia stated. Relena nodded her assent and Hilde looked a little relieved.  
"I go alone," Catherine said.  
"Meet here at dusk, then. It is already late, so move quickly."  
"Agreed."

*~*

Dorothy crept along. She was certainly not the quietest or the lightest on foot, but what stealth she lacked she made up for with the sword. Searching the trees and underbrush, she cursed quietly when she cracked a large branch and heard something small scurry away. She stopped dead in her tracks, trying to locate and identify the fleeing creature. While she did not hear further rustling, a different, strange sound reached her ears. Gentle strumming of crystal-clear notes. Following the beautiful strains, she happened upon a small glen. An opening high in the treetops let down golden streams of sunlight tumble down onto a strange rock, tinted-green, with a boy sitting on it. It was this boy who was meticulously strumming a golden lyre. He had his back to Dorothy. His blonde hair glinted in the sunlight, just like the reflection from his lyre. Dorothy drew her sword as gently as possible, but the blade shied against it's sheath, making a light, almost inaudible metallic noise. At this slight disturbance in the atmosphere, the boy stopped at once and, dropping the lyre lightly to his side, spun to face Dorothy. She stepped from the trees into the clearing immediately, sword drawn, only to stop again. The boy gazed at her through large, beautiful blue eyes. A deep blue, like a calm ocean, a bit darker than her own. His ears gave him away to be an elf. Dressed in a neutral, fitted tunic and darker pants. Around his neck was a cord with a single gem hanging from it, a gem the same color as his eyes. The elf's gaze traveled from her face to her weapon, and a slight disturbance appeared in his eyes when they caught hers again. As she stared into the blue pools, the gem began to glow slightly. As he continued to look at her, it lifted from his chest, as if being propelled by a strong gust of wind. His hair began to wave slightly, as if the gem was giving off some kind of energy. Dorothy gasped. There was nothing moving the jewel...?! The glow became stronger, and everything became a blur; she lost clear sight of everything but him. An overwhelming sense of tranquility overcame her, and she let her sword-bearing hand fall to her side. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Suddenly, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and her eyes snapped open. As the feeling was gone, so was the boy. She cursed to herself again, but caught slight movement to her left. Spinning quickly, she saw him sprint away. Not bothering to sheath her sword, she took off after him.

*~*

The three archers moved in a triangle, watching each other's backs. They traveled slowly and stealthily. They had chosen what seemed to be the most difficult path, full of obstacles. They were forced to stop often to maneuver past fallen trees, thick underbrush, small streams, and the like. It was in the midst of helping Hilde climb over a particularly large tree trunk that Lucretia stopped in her tracks.  
"Stop!" she hissed. Relena stopped and Hilde tumbled over the trunk. They stood stark still for a few moments. Lucretia relaxed slightly. "I guess it was just-" she began. An arrow very unlike her own whizzed past her head and embedded itself in a tree. All three girls drew their own arrows quick as lightning and aimed toward the treetops, scanning quickly for their opponents. Their eyes locked onto three shadowy figures standing on high branches, with arrows aimed at them.  
"Lower the weapons," a deep voice called from one of the shadows. The girls backed up until they met each other.  
"Scatter," Hilde said without moving her mouth. Relena and Lucretia gave the slightest grunts in agreement. On Hilde's inaudible count of three, they let their arrows fly toward the figures and ran off in three different directions. "Follow," another of the figures said to the other two. Quick as lightning, they separated to follow the girls.

*~*

Hilde vaulted a tree stump and continued running. She could hear rustling in the trees behind her, which meant that her opponent was not far behind her. She ran into a small clearing where light shone around the edges and moss grew thickly on the ground. She whirled to face her enemy and drew an arrow to her bow. She heard a gentle thump on the ground behind her and spun around to come face-to-face with an arrow aimed straight for her.  
"Lower it," a cheerful voice said. Obediently, she put the arrow back in her quiver and slung her bow over her shoulder. After she had done so, she expected death. To her surprise, her attacker lowered their weapon as well. She gazed at the sight that was presented to her. A young boy, her age, with huge violet eyes and gorgeous, hip-length chestnut hair that was pulled back into a long, silky braid. Neutral-colored tunic and pants, a quiver of arrows and bow like herself. These arrows, however, were beautiful, long and seemingly hand-crafted. She noticed that the boy wore a cord with a single stone around his neck. The stone the color of her hair, a few good shades darker than his violet eyes. Forcing herself to ignore him, she slowly reached for her short swords, hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
"Now _that_ won't do," he said, eyes glinting. He placed an arrow in the bow and pulled the string, aiming for her head. He released the string and she shut her eyes, preparing herself. She felt a cold gust of air as the arrow flew by her right ear. "Thought I'd kill you?" the boy said, replacing his bow.  
"I didn't know," she said with as much courage as she could muster.   
"Are you princesses? Or just here for the sport of killing innocent creatures?" he asked. She scoffed.  
"We're no princesses. We're here to get rid of some unnecessary vermin." She gazed around for an escape route. He caught her looking and got closer to her.   
"Are you," he said smoothly. "And what 'vermin' might that be?" His face was only inches from hers, and she noticed the unusual shape of his ears.  
"We're here for... elves... and dragons..." she stammered.  
"Really, princess?" he asked, backing away slightly. "Elves? Like me?" She tried to regain her composure.  
"Yes, like you," she stated. She noticed it was rapidly becoming time for dusk. The others would worry.  
"Have to go? Hurry up then, don't want to keep your friends waiting," he said, as if reading her thoughts. She stumbled backward and stopped for a moment, not sure if he'd really let her leave. "Go on, princess," he said with a grin. "I'll see you again. You can count on that." She turned and fled the clearing, back toward the meeting spot. As she left, he picked up a small horn from a strap around his shoulder and blew it.

*~*

Relena was having her own problems. Her opponent seemed to be everywhere at once, and twice she _very_ narrowly escaped flying arrows. She ran so quickly that she hardly had time to tell where she was going. She stumbled when she felt water around her feet. She had run right into a small stream. Turning around, she struggled for a glance at her pursuer, but none was to be found. Hearing rustling from behind her, she tried to turn but found an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a short sword held to her throat. She stood stark still.  
"Trying to hunt elves, are you?" a deep voice said roughly. "Only those who pose a threat to me," she said testily. The arm released her with a shove and the sword was sheathed. She fell into the stream and sat up quickly to face her assailant. Tousled chocolate hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Jewel of sapphire around his neck, in contrast with his outfit that she guessed to be a common elven uniform. His gaze was piercing and she nearly flinched, but forced herself to meet his stare.   
"You think you're brave, don't you?" he asked in a slightly more gentle tone.  
"Only compared to some," she replied.* He smiled slightly and took a single arrow from his quiver. Approaching her, he lifted her chin with the arrowhead and forced her to look at him.  
"I don't know whether to kill you," he said slowly, getting closer, "or kiss you." She gave a start at these sudden words. He smiled, fully this time. "You are very beautiful," he murmured, bringing his lips closer to hers. All at once, a low cry from a horn was heard clearly throughout the forest, causing some birds to scatter in the treetops. The elf looked up suddenly and backed away rapidly. "Get going," he warned. "And hurry." She did not know what danger she faced, but she sensed that she should do as she was told. However, she did not want to leave. This boy intrigued her so... "Hurry," he urged. With a spring in his step he seemed to fly back to the treetops, and with a final rustle in the leaves, he was gone. "Relena!" She shouted her name after him. Staring for only a moment longer, she turned and ran, back to the safety of her friends.  


* From The Princess Bride. I love that movie! ^.^

*~*

Lucretia took her time. If it was her time to die, then so be it. She did not get the impression that this creature would kill her, however. After he had caught up to her, they both had stood, neither wanting the other to run away. They scrutinized every detail about one another. She memorized everything about him. His platinum hair that cascaded down his back, almost as long as hers had been. His piercing, icy eyes that still mysteriously held warmth and compassion. The beautiful, yellowish bauble hanging around his neck. And now he walked beside her, without weapons, without words. She broke the silence.  
"Where are we walking to?"  
"Their den." She shuddered. Dragons? Dens belonged to dragons, did they not? She stopped.  
"I don't care for dragons," she said. "Not when they'd rather care for me as a meal." Suddenly, laughter from many small voices seemed to fill the forest. She spun around and around, trying to pinpoint the source, but to no avail.   
"What is it?" she cried to him in despair. He was unaffected by the eerie laughter.  
"Show yourself," he said loudly, in a commanding tone. The laughter halted.  
"Wwwwhhhhyyyyyy???" a small voice hissed.  
"Gremlin," Lucretia said almost silently. He turned his head and she knew that she was correct. A blackish form darted in between the trees.  
"Show yourself," the elf growled. A hovering, ugly creature appeared in front of him. Black, bumpy, leathery skin and tiny, evil, dark eyes made Lucretia dread the creature at once. "What do you want," the elf said. A statement, not a question.  
"Yyyoouurr ccoommmppppaannniioonnn..." the creature hissed again. It turned to her, locked eyes, and she found herself unable to move. Filled with fright, she trembled.   
"Help..." she found herself asking weakly.  
"Stop it," the elven man snarled at the gremlin. Lucretia felt as if a hand was probing at her mind.  
"Help!" she cried, more fearful than before.  
"I said STOP!" the elf cried, drawing a sword and slashing at the Gremlin. The creature disappeared, but the invading force still remained in Lucretia's head.   
"He's... still... there!" she whimpered. The man looked anxious.  
"Don't worry, I can help," he said as soothingly. The brilliant gem around his neck shone and, as if by some invisible hand, gravitated toward the trembling huntress. Slowly but steadily, she felt the invading presence fade away from her mind and the gem once again became like a regular jewel. "You must make it back to your friends," he said. Seeing her confusion, he touched the gem and added, "I had to reach into your mind, Lucretia. To rid it of him." She understood. "I will go quickly," she said. Turning and starting away, a question occurred to her. "Will I see you again?" she asked, catching his eyes. He nodded.  
"We know where you are," he said. It was not meant as a threat, it felt strangely reassuring. "Be wary, Lucretia," he cautioned as they parted ways. "As we know, so do the Gremlins."

*~*

Catherine stole through the shadows, a technique she had picked up during training. She had even tested it on her friends, none of whom had seen or sensed her coming. She had a clear view of everything around her, but nothing could see her. She heard something small scurry through a bush to her left, but ignored it, finding to be a rabbit. She still had regrets about agreeing to harm innocent creatures, troublesome or not... She froze, hearing soft whispers from somewhere nearby. She approached a place where the trees thinned and a small entrance could be seen, almost like a cave. 'Or a den,' she thought. She ducked behind a tree as the voices grew louder.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean harm," a gently, peaceful voice said. It was sweet, like honey.  
"Still, be careful Quatre," another voice, slightly deeper, replied. Two boys walked into view. One blonde, who had spoken first. The second speaker was a taller boy, brown hair and stunning green eyes. She knew at once that they were elves and therefore her 'prey', but the young girl in her came out and she wanted to listen to their conversation.  
"I will," the blonde promised. The brunette fingered the gorgeous emerald around his neck idly. "Are you going to play for Adriel, Trowa?" the blonde asked with a genuine smile. Trowa returned the smile.  
"Yes, today I will. Mytrica, also, if it is present. Are you staying to listen?"  
"No, I must check these disturbances in the wood. The dwarves become very protective of their territory, you know," Quatre said with a sigh. With another smile, he set off lightly and exited the clearing of the den entrance into the wood. Trowa stood, leaning against the slightly rocky entrance to the cave and produced a set of pipes from the sack around his waist. Placing them to his lips, he began to play. It was the most beautiful music Catherine had ever heard. Smooth, strong, clear, and flowing notes flowed from the pipes as if they were an extension of the elf boy's very self. As she watched, a pair of eyes, glowing like embers, appeared in the cave. The boy stopped playing for a moment.   
"Adriel," he called soothingly. "Come out, I will play for you." He resumed playing the sweet, haunting melody. Catherine looked on as a dazzling crimson dragon appeared from within the cave. It lowered its massive head right next to the boy and looked at him with an eye that was bigger than Catherine's entire body. As the dragon listened, Catherine heard disturbances in the leaves to her right. She resisted the urge to spin and grab her weapon as she had been taught, knowing that doing so would result in both boy and dragon disappearing into the wood.   
'Either that,' she gulped, 'or she would turn out to be lunch for a dragon.' Trowa stopped again and smiled without removing the pipes very far from his mouth.   
"Mytrica is here as well!" he said, obviously pleased. He resumed the song once more. An absolutely breathtaking silver unicorn pranced into the clearing. Its horn glittered with all the iridescent colors of the rainbow after a morning mist, and it gave off a shimmering aura that made the trees brighter and flowers seem to flourish as it walked by. Catherine drew in her breath, then clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she was making too much noise. At this disturbance, Trowa stopped playing and his eyes turned colder. His eyes fixed on the shadows in which she was hidden. "Adriel," he said sternly. "Vanish." The dragon immediately seemed to almost melt into itself as it retreated to the depths of its den. "Who's there?" the boy called, putting the pipes away and advancing slightly forward. She made no sound, not even dared to breathe. "Who's there?" he asked again. He drew a small sword and she reacted instantly. Pulling a dagger, she armed herself and pulled an arm back. Even before she released the dagger she regretted it and found herself crying out.   
"Move! Hurry!" His reaction was swift, but her knife flew faster. It pinned his tunic, next to his abdomen, to a nearby tree. She rushed from the shadows, proclaiming her apologies. He simply put a hand to the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from the tree and his tunic. He offered it back to her as she ran toward him. She stopped. "Wha... what?" she asked in pure confusion. She gasped as she saw a smear of blood on the blade. "You're hurt!" she cried.  
"So I am," he said calmly, his eyes showing more amusement than pain or anger. He gently pulled the tunic off and she saw the shallow slice.  
"I'm so sorry," she said again, gazing at the ground.  
"Not a problem," he replied with a slight smile. "Mytrica, your services?" The unicorn huffed and trotted to his side. Touching the wound with the horn produced a bright flash of light that caused Catherine to flinch and turn away. When she turned back, the slash had completely vanished. "You are here to hunt us," he said to her, placing a hand on the unicorn's back and stroking it slowly.  
"I was... I mean, I am," she said, trying to sound confident.  
"You do not sound very sure of your cause," he said, reaching with his other hand to take one of hers. She looked at him with startled eyes, to meet his own laughing ones. He placed her hand on the unicorn's sparkling mane. "It loves its hair to be played with," he said in a light tone. She stroked the mane gently, almost afraid it would vanish under her touch.   
"You have a marvelous way with them," she said softly. "My... Mytrica and the dragon, Ad...?"  
"Adriel," he supplied. "There is no reason to fear Adriel," he added. "I tamed her when she was a newborn. Her mother died at birth." Catherine's heart instantly softened for the poor creature. "As long as your intentions are pure and you move quietly and slowly, dragons will trust you." He smiled. "May I ask your name, or is that to be kept secret?" She actually smiled.  
"Catherine..." she answered quietly, wondering why she was conversing and acting so freely with an elf. "Catherine Bloom." She wondered if she would regret telling him.  
"A beautiful name," he said. Then he looked up. "Dusk is falling. Do you have shelter? Dwarves and goblins roam freely at night."  
"I am here with others," she said honestly. "We will find shelter that is safe, I'm sure. But I must leave to meet with them again."  
"Then go, Catherine Bloom," he said with another of his smiles. He lightly tapped Mytrica on the flanks and set it prancing off into the wood, whinnying a farewell.  
"May I come here again?" she asked. "I... I would like to see Mytrica again, and to hear you play once more."  
"Yes. Come here whenever you wish, so long as your heart remains as pure as it is now." He turned with a final smile and vanished into the thick trees, leaving Catherine to stare and take her leave.

*~*

Sally walked along. What did she care of being quiet? Anything that found her and threatened her would fall at her hand. She had taken to wearing all black, to fit the nickname her swordfighting teacher had given her and used so often.   
'I am invincible,' she thought as she strode through the woods. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she walked over a rocky part of the ground. She heard running water and a slight splashing sound. Curious, she ventured toward the sound. 'Perhaps I shall stumble onto a dwelling of elves,' she thought, 'or a dragon's den, or even a cave of dwarves!' She began to get excited. She was disappointed to merely find a rocky ledge with a waterfall to her right. Throwing her other thoughts away, she walked closer to the waterfall and stood at the edge of the rocky balcony, sword drawn at her side and hair blowing in the breeze off the water.  
'She almost looks beautiful,' he thought. 'But she is not here with kind intentions. I will do my duty.'  
'Anthony...' her thoughts wandered to him. 'Why did I have to lose him?' A lone tear joined the cascading waterfall on its long descent to the jagged shore below. 'I will fight to make him proud,' she decided. Looking down, she realized that she was quite farther away from the level water than she had thought. Her fear of extreme heights came rushing back to her, and she stepped a good deal away from the edge. A sudden feeling came over her, as if she was being watched. She whipped around instantly and scanned the area, but there was no one to be found. Still suspicious, she turned back to the waterfall, to find herself staring up the blade of a sword. A boy with jet-black hair and eyes to match stared back at her from the other side. His light tunic was in utter contrast with her black attire, and the ruby around his neck glittered like a droplet falling from the setting sun. 'An elf,' she cursed. She began to raise her sword slowly.  
"I wouldn't," he said. "You are at a disadvantage. You do not know who you are fighting."   
"Then would you tell me?" she asked sarcastically. She was in no mood for jest. This seemed to satisfy him and he smirked slightly.  
"I am Chang Wufei," he said haughtily. "Greatest swordsman of any these parts."  
'Wufei?!' she gave a start. Words came rushing back to her. _Me... Merian... My... Wufei..._ 'Was he...??'  
"What troubles you, woman?" he asked with a tone of annoyance. "Afraid of your death? Then you should not have come here to do damage." Her eyes flashed.  
"And what could you do? You're nothing but a boy. Lord Dermail has already captured all the women and girls of your kind; it is only a matter of time before you, too are dealt with." The boy laughed.  
"He may have captured the women, but he will never take the men. Besides, day after tomorrow, all the women will be free. Merian and I will slaughter this 'lord' of yours, and we will live peacefully. In fact, we may as well slaughter all of your kind, for humans would be better off dead. Merian said that once, before she was so rudely taken." _Humans would be better off dead._ A picture of Anthony flashed before her in an instant and she boiled over with anger.  
"I do not think your Merian would say that now, _if she was alive,_" she hissed at him. His eyes grew wide and he pressed the cold, metal tip of the blade to her neck.  
"You lie," he said huskily. "YOU LIE!" he cried, bringing his sword down and within inches of her chest. The metal connected with the rocky ground and he stared into her eyes.  
"I do _not_ lie," she said. "She was killed at a conference, during trials. I was present to see her slaughtered." He visibly fought to keep himself under control.   
"Fight me," he said falteringly. She immediately raised her sword. He would get his fight. Their swords touched. A crystal clear note came wafting over the waterfall and reached their ears. He glared at the area from which the sound came. "We will finish this." She nodded with a small smirk. At least he knew the importance of a real fight. Maybe he was a warrior.  
"I am known as the Black Widow," she said proudly. But when had she become proud to be a killer? _Never tell your name to an enemy,_ Treize had said. She took a breath. "But my name is Sally Po." 'Why?' she asked herself. He understood. "I will meet you again, Black Widow," he said. Retreating to the edge of the rocks, he sprung to the opposite bank and was gone.   
"We will fight, Wufei," she said aloud. "And I will win."

:. *~*~* .:

*** Thanks, everybody, for the reviews!! Keep em coming, I want to know how I'm doing! ^.^ ***


	6. Reunions

A/N: Um... this chapter gets a little... _suggestive_ at parts... so bear with me! I'm **not** going to write a lemon... just suggest one ^.- hehehe... Keep those reviews coming! Sorry these are taking awhile, I have a lot of back-to-school stuff to deal with *ahem HOMEWORK ahem* Now then, read on!  


( Chapter 5 ) .: Reunions :.

The night passed peacefully. No one shared where they had been or what they had done. Some girls looked dreamy, others thoughtful. Sally, however, had a very determined look in her eyes.  
"Black Widow," Dorothy said quietly, approaching her when the other girls were talking. Since Treize had used the name so fondly and Dorothy was very fond of her sword teacher, she had picked up on the habit. "What did you find in the forest?" Sally made no move to speak. She stared intently through an opening in the lush trees where the moonlight shone down in silver ribbons. Dorothy thought for a moment. "Sally," she ventured. The older woman's head turned. "What would you do if you... if you had doubts about killing someon- something?" she asked with her head hung. Sally sighed.  
"To each their own morals, Dory," she answered, looking again at the nearly full moon. "I cannot tell you what to do if you do not feel the desire to do it in your heart. I cannot tell you what is right and what is wrong." Dorothy nodded and returned to the other girls. Sally turned her head to watch her go. As the moonbeams fell upon Sally's hair, they turned it nearly silver with their luminosity. "No," Sally whispered. A picture of him flashed through her mind. "I cannot tell you right from wrong, not when I cannot decide for myself."

*~*

Hilde was the first to awaken to a slight thumping sound. Raising her head from the less-than-comfortable "pillow" she had been given, she listened harder and realized that it was hoofbeats, from the main road. They had made camp near there at Count Dekim's suggestion.  
"Lucretia," she called softly to her sister, who stirred slightly. "Lucretia!" she called again. The older sister awoke.  
"What now, Hilde?" she asked groggily.   
"A rider on the road," Hilde said, gesturing. As if to prove her point, a horse whinnied, waking the other girls.   
"Well, let's see who it is," Sally said. They ventured to the main road, where a messenger was waiting.  
"What news?" Catherine asked.   
"From the castle, miladies," the man said with as much of a bow as he could manage while on horseback. "Apparently, someone broke into the captured elven women's quarters last night." Sally looked up.  
"And what did this intruder do? Steal? Ravage? Free the women?" she asked dryly.  
"That's what confuses me, milady," the messenger said, obviously a little intimidated. "He didn't steal anything, didn't free the women... nothing! From what the elves said, he just spoke with them, asking about the woman who was executed back on the day of the trials." Sally grimaced. It was exactly who she thought it was.   
"They wouldn't give the name of who it was?" Relena asked curiously. "If they obviously knew him, couldn't you make them tell who it was?"  
"The Count has tried, but to no avail," said the messenger. "I was sent to warn you ladies, per chance you encounter this intruder while on the hunt."  
"Thank you," Sally said. "We will be on the watch. I do not think anyone has seen him as of yet." The messenger looked a little suspicious, but said nothing more of the matter.  
"Then I bid miladies adieu," he said, tipping his hat. "Giddap!" he commanded his horse, and rider and steed galloped back down the road. Lucretia stretched her arms over her head and tested her bow with an arrow.  
"Well ladies, I think that it is time to resume the hunt," she said with a gleam in her eye. The others agreed most enthusiastically, retrieved their necessities, and split their separate ways.

*~*

'He always knows where to find me,' she thought impatiently. 'So where the heck is he?' She had been sitting on the tree stump for nearly half the day. True, they had awoken late and had the talk with the messenger, but it was past time for lunch already! She sighed and pulled her light meal from her sack. As she raised an apple to her mouth, it was snatched from her hand. She looked up to find him chewing, a large chunk missing from the fruit. 'I should have known.'  
"Do you always show up for pretty girls, or is just the food?" she asked, almost teasingly. He didn't answer.  
"Got anything else in there?" he asked, eyeing the small pack. She sighed again.  
"Perhaps for a name," she replied with a grin. He looked surprised. She was being extremely friendly today. It was all Trowa's fault... showing too much compassion to humans could be dangerous...   
'But, then again, she's an absolutely gorgeous human,' he reminded himself with a smile. "I'm the god of death," he said. Nothing more and nothing less. He smiled inwardly when he saw that the answer didn't please her.  
"That's not a name," she said.  
"Then what is yours, princess?" he countered. She halted. Fine. After all, Catherine said that one elf, what was his name? He had been very kind to her... She decided she was not afraid of this elven boy.  
"Hilde," she replied. He grinned again.  
"A beautiful name," he said. "To go with a very beautiful face." She blushed fiercely.  
"And yours?" she asked, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.  
"Duo," he said after a pause.  
"Duo," she echoed. She looked him over again and decided that the name fit him. She noticed his gaze roving over he body as well and the blush that had been fading returned, full force. He laughed.  
"No need to be shy, princess." He approached and sat next to her on the stump. He knew he could have had her if he so desired. He could have his way with any woman he set out to. But he got a strange feeling around this human girl... As he looked over her short, dark hair and slim frame, he didn't feel... normal. It was something different, not lust... something else. He had the sudden urge to...  
"Oh!" she gasped as she felt his lips press against her cheek. She turned quickly to find herself staring into his eyes. This had happened before, and she knew how to defend herself... but she did not see his eyes glazed with passion or want, but she looked deep and hard into the endless purple, got closer, closed her eyes, and...  
"Come on, princess," he said, standing up. "I want to show you something before nightfall." He grinned and offered her a hand. Surprised again but smiling, she took it and followed him through the woods.

*~*

Dorothy tracked her steps from the day before to reach the sunny little glen. She hoped he would be there with all of her heart. When she did not hear the beautiful music from the previous day, her heart sank, but she continued to walk. She reached the glen and saw no one. Sighing, she sat down on the rock where he had been the day before. And then she saw him, walking away in the forest, through the thick trees, eyes up to the clouds and not paying attention to anything else. 'I wonder if I should call out? Or would he try to run again?' she asked herself. She decided to simply follow him and see where he went. 'Off I go,' she thought. Turning to no one, she whispered as quietly as possible, "I decided the right way, Sally."

*~*

"How is it you find me everywhere?" Lucretia asked him.  
"Because you are everywhere," he replied. She said nothing as they continued walking.  
"I never thanked you," she said. He turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"For?"  
"Helping me; saving me from the gremlin." She gazed at the ground. He chuckled.  
"You are indeed lucky. It is not just anyone that I can help like that," he said. She was confused. he continued. "I need a special kind of... connection, you might say, to be able to help you in such a way." He frowned. "The gremlin already has others under his control, others that I cannot help." She failed to understand, yet did not ask further questions. The mood was heavy.  
"Come," he said lightly, brightening the atmosphere. "I'd like you to meet someone."

*~*

They sat next to each other, backs against a mossy tree. She held a tiny silver fox in her lap.  
"He has taken a liking to you, Catherine," Trowa said with a smile. She grinned and continued to stroke the long, luxurious fur.  
"He's stunning," she said. "And absolutely adorable!" The baby fox yawned, showing a mouthful of growing teeth, already sharp but possessing no strength as of yet. The small dell where they sat was stunning as well. A pool of rainbow water was near them, with droplets falling into it at intervals and seeming to change the color of the water when and where they fell. No sunlight penetrated the thick cover of the trees, yet there was a soft glow about the place that lit up everything beautifully. She was only somewhat startled when he reached his arms around her from behind and took her hands. He moved them to stroke the newborn fox behind the ears, teaching her what to do. She felt comfortable and safe here... with him. She leaned her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes, still feeling the light and warmth of the grove although she could not see it. His eyes widened at first but he gradually came to like her sitting there like that very much. He nuzzled his face gently into her hair, breathing in and smelling the sent of wildflowers. How she achieved this aroma he did not know, but he liked it. Then he remembered something.  
"We may have company in a bit," he said quietly, still moving her hands on the baby fox. She opened her eyes slightly. "Really? Who?" she asked drowsily.  
"You'll see, just wait," he replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. Then they both sat there in silence, enjoying the quiet rippling of the water next to them and the occasional small noise from the tiny fox.

*~*

She was absolutely fed up. They had been sitting on opposites sides of the brook for hours now, and he hadn't said a word. She glanced up at him from the flowers she was linking in her lap. He was still staring, she noted. She sighed. "What?" Her head moved this time to look at him. Hearing his voice again was slightly startling, but soothing.  
"Pardon?" she said. He met her gaze.  
"You seem bothered. What?"  
"Never mind." They both went back to what they were doing, him staring and her linking flowers in her lap. She cursed herself. 'You could have told him, Relena,' she scolded. 'At least made polite conversation...' she gazed up at him again. 'My, he's the most handsome man I've ever seen' she thought. Daydreaming about him for a moment left her hands limp in her lap. Pushing the sudden, rather indecent thoughts out of her mind, she tried to concentrate on linking the flowers.  
"Beautiful."  
"Huh?" The flowers were idle again. 'Great, really articulate, Relena,' she berated herself.  
"You are beautiful," he repeated. She smiled. She had never been one for embarrassment. She had a sudden burst of inspiration.  
"Have you decided then?" she asked challengingly.  
"Decided what?" His eyes followed her as she moved to a kneeling position on the ground.  
"Whether to kill me or kiss me?" she asked quite seriously. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity to her.  
"Relena," he half-said, half-growled. In a flash he was on her side of the bank, kissing her with everything he had. She barely had time to note that he remembered her name before she realized that she wasn't daydreaming this time.

*~*

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he led her along by the hand.   
"To meet one of my friends," he said. "I think he'll like you a lot, Hilde." She smiled proudly.   
"And who wouldn't?" she asked. She reached up absentmindedly with her free hand to run it through his hair. He halted. "What're you doing?" he asked, a little perplexed.  
"I would die to have hair like this again," she murmured quietly. He grinned and his eyes shone.  
"Well, until yours grows then, you can play with mine, how does that sound?" he asked. She looked surprised, then smiled widely.  
"Really? Thank you!" she said, leaping toward him and giving him a hug. He laughed as he pulled away.   
"All right, little princess. Let's keep moving!" he said, taking her hand again and leading her through the trees.

*~*

"Here, we're close now," he said to her.  
"Thank you, Zechs." He smiled.  
"You're welcome, Lucretia." They had fun with each other's names, it seemed. She liked saying his and he liked saying hers. He guided her into a small grove with a beautiful pool of many colors. Up against a tree she saw a familiar face. "Catherine?" she asked in disbelief. Was this her dear friend, sitting so comfortably, wrapped in the arms of an elf? But the elf that Catherine was with was handsome and seemed very gentle... Glancing over at Zechs, she decided that being wrapped in his arms couldn't be too bad, either. Looking down into her friend's lap, Lucretia gasped in delight. "Oh, what a darling!" she exclaimed, running to her friend and dropping to her knees. She tentatively stroked the silver creature. Catherine's friend laughed a little, as did Zechs.  
"Lucretia, this is Trowa," Zechs said.  
"Catherine, this is Zechs," Trowa introduced.  
"Nice to meet you," both girls said in unison, then giggled. Just then, another person stepped into the thicket.  
"Oh, hello Quatre!" Trowa said to his friend.  
"Trowa! Zechs! I thought I might find you here," the new blonde said cheerfully. Lucretia studied him and caught a glimpse of something moving behind a tree. Looking very carefully, she quickly whispered something to Catherine, who looked curiously.  
"Dory! Oh, Dory! Come on out, it's Catherine!" she exclaimed when she was sure. The elven boys spun as Dorothy stepped shyly toward them. Quatre looked surprised for a moment, then smiled hospitably.  
"You're the girl who followed me yesterday, am I correct?" he asked, stepping toward her and catching her light blue eyes with his darker ones. She nodded, blushing slightly. He took her right hand and kissed it lightly. She was most pleasantly surprised. "My name is Quatre," the blonde boy said, looking up. "You are Dorothy?"  
"Yes," she said, finding her voice. "And I believe that these two are... Zechs and Trowa?" she said carefully. She smiled. "From what I overheard, anyway." Lucretia smiled.   
"Yes, that's right." To Quatre, she introduced herself and Catherine. Trowa laughed heartily.   
"All right, now that we've all been introduced, I think this little one needs to go back to his mother," the brown haired boy said, picking up the tiny fox tenderly. He placed it near a small cove in the rocks near the pool and the baby crawled away to its mother, cooing thanks and good-byes. Catherine was sorry to see her little pet go, but smiled all the same.  
"Well, what do you think?" Zechs said. "Shall we introduce them to the others?" he asked his fellow elves.  
"I don't see why not, Duo would like them," Quatre pointed out.  
"Hiiro might even be friendly," Trowa said.  
"But... Wufei," they muttered in unison. The girls looked at the threesome curiously. Quatre smiled.   
"Well, perhaps Wufei would even take a liking to them, we never know unless we try!"  
"Good point. Shall we, ladies?" Zechs said, offering his arm to Lucretia. She smiled wholeheartedly and took his arm. "Let us be on our way then," she said to Catherine and Dorothy, who followed suite. And off they went again into the forest, a strange mix of elves and humans, brought together, it seemed, by some unseen force.

*~*

"Hiiro," she whispered as they lay on the grassy bank. He propped himself up on one elbow next to her. Reaching out with one hand, he fingered the chain around her neck.   
"What's this?" he asked. His voice had become even sweeter. She smiled and sat up, using her arms for support.  
"That's my silver necklace, my good luck," she explained. "My mother gave it to me when I was little, and it's a good luck charm," she said.  
"It looks like something other than silver," he said thoughtfully. "We have a legend of a princess, who lived long ago, who wore a beautiful necklace like this one that was said to be made of stardust." He smiled. "I would think that you are this mythical elven princess," he began, "but you are much more beautiful that she could ever be." She, in turn, reached up to the stone around his neck.  
"And what's this?" she asked. He smiled and closed his hand around hers.  
"These are given to us at birth. Each is unique, there are no two the same. We are to give them to our wives on our wedding day," he said. Relena admired the sparkling jewel as he went on softly. "I think it would look lovely on you..." He was about to kiss her again when they heard voices.  
"Ow, Duo! These bushes are prickly! Why do we have to go this way?"  
'Hilde?" thought Relena. A pair stepped out of the brush near them, Hilde and a boy whom Relena did not know. Upon seeing them lying there and Hiiro bare-chested, the boy's eyes widened and he stifled a giggle.  
"Oops... Uh, sorry Hiiro, did we interrupt something?" he asked with a silly grin. Hiiro grunted and shot him a deadly look.   
"Duo..." Hiiro muttered. Relena silently thanked the heavens that she had her clothes on. Hilde blushed.  
"So I'm guessing you're Hiiro," the dark-haired girl said, trying to ease the tension. "Relena, this is Duo." Relena smiled. "Hello, pleasure to meet you," she said politely. Hiiro rose and pulled on his tunic.   
"Let's go," he said.   
"What? Where to now?" Duo asked. "We just got here?"  
"Wufei wanted to see the girls in the forest, remember? We have specific instructions, and we have to listen to him, at least for now. The elder would have to leave him in charge..." he added under his breath. "Let's go."  
"Sorry princess," Duo said, noting Hilde's tired look. He scooped her up off her feet and into his arms. "Maybe this'll make it an easier trip?" Hilde smiled the brightest she had yet.  
"Perhaps," she said teasingly. Hiiro took Relena's hand, and they set off into the woods.

:. *~*~* .:  


Thanks for waiting for the chapter! I'll have the next one up as soon as I can, I'll work hard! ^.^ Don't expect it too quickly, though, please! ^.-


	7. The First to Fall

Time of Ages ( Chapter 6 ) .: The First to Fall :.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. The Count was unfazed. "How could someone sneak in like that?" the lord ranted, jumping up from his chair and pacing back and forth. "With all the security we have placed around them? I could have lost my captives! The captives that are essential to my plans!" He turned to glare at the other man. "Count Dekim," he snarled. "Those guards were to be chosen and placed by **you.** I see you have made a mistake. Now, if this mistake had been corrected by another of your chosen guards, perhaps I would be more lenient. However, you are not new to this job and I expect much better of you. One more mistake," the lord's eyes darkened, "and I may have to permanently remove you from your position." The Count smiled courteously. "But of course, my liege, it won't happen again," Dekim said all-too sweetly. "If I may take my leave sir..." He began to leave the room when the shouts were heard.

*~*

"DUO! Duo put me down!! Or slow down!!" Hilde shrieked, half frightened and half exhilarated. It seemed elves had no problems with speed even when carrying others around. Hiiro rolled his eyes again. Relena sighed and noted again that, if he kept this up, perhaps he should be able to look back into his head in a very short amount of time. She looked over at Catherine's boy, Trowa. They had all met in the woods, just where Hiiro had said they would meet. Then she gazed at Zechs, and finally Quatre. Where Hiiro was sweet and Duo was charming, Quatre was even more so. As of now he was patiently explaining things to Dorothy, who seemed confused by the entire matter still. "So, they're used as means of engagement?" she asked. "Not exactly," Quatre said. "They are more of the actual ring itself at the _ceremony._ Engagement rings are given _before_ the event takes place, correct?" Catherine smiled to herself. The way that they were teaching each other about their cultures seemed fascinating to her. Especially since the elven customs seemed ultimately more romantic than their own... "Oh! I get it!" Dorothy exclaimed blissfully. "I understand now! Thank you!" She reached out and gave Quatre a monstrous hug. The gentle boy blushed slightly but returned the hug, only with a little less fervor. They waded through a small stream, following Hilde's shouts. *~* "Intruder! Lord Dermail!" the shouts rang through the empty hall. Count Dekim turned on his heel and listened as guards came stampeding into the room. "Lord Dermail! Count Dekim!" one exclaimed breathlessly. "Something in... the women's quarters again!" The lord sneered at Dekim as the guard continued. "It seems to be a shadow, my liege! We can't capture it, can't touch it! It moves around so quickly, and things shatter before it even reaches them!" More shouts came from outside, and the guard took his leave to help the others. "DEKIM!" Dermail roared. "This is it! Had I not depended on you to pick competent guards, this would not be happening!" The burly lord rose and stood in front of the other man. "I am afraid that I will have to have you _removed,"_ the lord said icily. He snapped his fingers for his personal guards to come forward. "Get rid of him," he snarled. Dekim smirked. "Begging your pardon, _liege,"_ he said sassily, "but do not think that I will be rid of so easily. You see," he began as a multitude of castle guards stepped forward from the shadows to back him, "this continent, as well as all the others, will need an able ruler when they are united under one. Someone like... oh, let's say, **ME.**" The Count drew a dagger. Dermail's eyes widened. "Oh, do you like it?" Dekim asked banefully. "I had the poison on the tip made specially for you." "Why... why you..." Dermail began. The dagger slashed and he doubled over in front of his chair, still standing partially. "Too bad you won't live to see me rule my countries," Dekim said mockingly. "All these soldiers will, however." "They... won't obey... you... for long..." the lord struggled to say. "Oh, won't they?" the empowered Count replied. "I have a little help in controlling them, do I not?" he asked the air. "Yyyyyyeeeesssssssss..." a crafty voice hissed. A hovering black shape appeared over Dekim's right shoulder. "May I introduce my aide, _Lord Dermail,"_ Dekim said. "His mind controlling techniques are unmatched, and the only prize he desires is the ultimate suffering of others." The lord looked up into the evil Count's face. "You won't... hunters will... stop you..." he groaned, and the defeated lord fell to the floor. Dekim smiled, eyes hungry with desire for power. "Now I am Lord Dekim," he said aloud. 'And, for my first task, to rid myself of those bothersome hunters.'

*~*

Their swords continued to clash. How long they had fought, she did not know, nor did she care. She had anger and assertiveness inside her that she needed to release. He had anger and pride driving him. She remembered...  
She had come almost face-to-face with him when she entered the area of the waterfall.   
"What, are you always here?" she asked, a little surprised. She hadn't expected to encounter him so quickly.  
"I should ask you the same," he said, still staring out over the fall. He barely seemed to blink. He turned to her, and she thought she saw such sadness behind his eyes...  
"So why _are_ you always here?" she asked a little more gently.  
"This is my place," he replied. "The nature here agrees with me. I found my place to be in this forest. I will always be here unless I am forced to leave, and I do mean _forced,"_ he added, gazing at her purposefully. She drew her sword slowly as he stood.   
"Then we begin," she said softly but meaningfully. The two spears of metal touched, and their battle began with fervor and energy. Now, they were tired. She felt her thrusts getting more haphazard and less powerful every time, and she knew that he was feeling the effects of the long fight as well.   
"Why don't you stop?" she asked as they fought.  
"Because I won't," he said with a slight growl. They fought another few minutes, neither gaining an upper hand.  
"Why not?" she demanded.  
"Why won't you?" he countered. She held her thoughts as her sword kept moving. Why wouldn't she stop? Was it because she believed in a cause? No, well, what the hell was it then?! "Well?!" he challenged.  
"You answer first! I won't stop because I'm fighting for the honor of the one I love! The one I lost!" she exclaimed immediately. She knew it was true. Although he was dead, she still loved Anthony with all her heart. If she accomplished this... maybe it would earn her Dekim's respect and Anthony could be proud of her again, wherever he was. Her sword had almost ceased its movements. Though he had the advantage, he did not seize it immediately. He looked her in the eyes. "And I am fighting for my lost love," he said. She didn't just see the sadness in his heart, she could hear it in his voice and feel it in the air around them. He backed her up to the edge of the ledge, pointing his sword at her slender neck. "I believe that the battle is over," he said. She could have stabbed herself for being so careless and letting her emotions get the best of her. She prepared herself.  
'At least I can be with Anthony,' she thought. He snuffed, and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her in nothing but pure disgust.  
"Giving up so easily? Women like you don't deserve to posses such weapons," he said as he nudged her sword. "I can't believe you would go without struggling in the least bit!" His face reflected his words as voices were heard from the forest. What Sally saw was her friends emerge from the woods, gallivanting around with a bunch of elven boys. What the other girls saw was Sally on her knees in front of an elven boy and the latter aiming a sword for her neck.   
"Uh, Wufei, we brought the girls you wanted to se-" Duo began, putting Hilde down.  
"Forget it," Wufei spat. "If they're anything like this one," he glared at Sally, "they aren't worth it. _Nahala."_ Sally guessed that the last word was a command in elvish, for the boys, with some hesitation, followed Wufei out of the area, leaping into trees and disappearing into the now night air. Sally stood and sheathed her sword.  
"Sally! Sally, are you all right?" Dorothy asked. Sally said nothing.  
"Sally?" Catherine ventured. She definently did not like the look on the older woman's face.  
"Forget it," came a cold, harsh voice. A voice none of them knew, yet it came from the woman they thought they had known. The new voice continued. "Back to camp." And without a word, the girls followed.

:. *~*~* .:


	8. Decision

Time of Ages ( Chapter 7 ) .: Decision :.

The night passed wordlessly and without danger. It seemed that the entire forest stood still as the near-full moon crept over the trees in the hazy sky. None of the girls dared speak for fear of saying something they might regret later. Sally said nothing more and went quickly to bed. The others followed suit. In the morning, a thick fog covered the entire forest.

*~*

"Why?" Duo asked, exasperated.   
"I don't understand..." Quatre said quietly. Hiiro said nothing. Wufei paced the area nervously. He looked up at the moon.   
"I wouldn't expect you to," he said rather harshly to the blonde.   
"It's all a matter of emotion," Trowa said softly. He removed his pipes from the band around his waist and raised them to his lips.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Wufei growled, nearing Trowa. The brunette looked up from his instrument.  
"It means that you've never been keen for emotion, Fei, and you still can't figure out what's inside that head or heart of yours." In a moment Wufei's sword was at the other's throat. The taller boy's eyes gleamed.  
"Wufei, stop it," Duo pleaded. "That won't accomplish anything."  
"He's right," Hiiro grunted. Trowa's green eyes remained locked on his friend's darker ones for minutes afterward, until Wufei finally sheathed his weapon.   
"Fine," he said as he put his sword away. "Fine. All of you can do as you like. Seduce them, sleep with them, love them. Make them fall for you, but they cannot be like you. Soon enough you will find that out, and then your 'loves' will have been no more than passing desires. If you will all be so foolish as to fall for humans, much less humans that are here for the sole purpose of destroying you and your race, then I will have no more to do with you."  
"Wufei," Zechs said warningly, taking a step forward. The other boy raised a hand.  
"No. I know that I was supposed to be in charge. I was supposed to look after you all. Such responsibility to be put on me! Me alone! To protect you and lead you when the elders had died and the women were captured. I cannot help that you are among the few left of your race still in this forest, gentlemen. As soon as the women are free, they will flee along with their spouses. They do not posses the willpower to stay here, nor did their husbands. Why you five are still here is beyond me. But I will still fight for what I believe in. I will fight for what Merian thought was just and right. I will fight to be myself, for my people, for our lives. Do as you wish gentlemen, but do not expect me to look after you any longer." With this, he turned to leave.  
"Wufei," Quatre started after him. "Where are you going?" Wufei kept walking as if he had heard nothing.  
"He's leaving, Quatre," Trowa said quietly. They watched their friend's figure retreat into the shadows, leaving the circle of moonlight that they stood in. "Don't expect to see him again."

*~*

Hooves beat the ground in a percussive, minor symphony. The clang of metal could barely be heard over the impatient animals and harsh cries of men to one another. The new Lord Dekim watched his men with disapproval.  
"SILENCE!" he roared. The clamor stopped, save the few horses whose riders tried to calm them hurriedly. The high lord smirked.   
"Thhherree aarreee nnooottt mmannnyyyy hhhheeerrreeee, llliiieeggeeee," the shadow at his ear hissed. "I do not require many," Dekim replied, surveying his small group of elite soldiers. "The rest are to guard the grounds in my absence." The shadow flitted to his other shoulder.   
"Yyeeessssss, sssiirrrr," it seethed.  
"You are to accompany me," Dekim stated.   
"Wwhhheeenn?"  
"We leave tomorrow morning."  
"Yyyyesssssss, lliiieggggee."

*~*

The morning came. Not one girl spoke. They went about dressing and eating in perfect silence. Catherine felt a terrible pulling in her heart when she tried to look into Sally's eyes. Upon finishing her meal, Sally rose.  
"Sal-" Catherine began, but was silenced with an icy glare. She stared at the ground. "Where are you going?" she asked timidly.  
"To finish my job," Sally snapped. "Which none of you seem to be able to do." Lucretia stood up.  
"Now that's not true, Sally," she replied indignantly.   
"Oh isn't it? I wouldn't talk if I were parading around with some long-haired pretty boy," Sally spat. "Tell me Lucretia, is it the hair or the eyes that get you into bed?" Lucretia gave a growl and sprinted toward Sally. Dorothy stopped her just in time to prevent a hazardous commotion from taking place. Lucretia's eyes shot daggers at her companion.   
"And that goes the same for the rest of you," Sally announced. "I was sent here to do a job. I was trained and hired. And I _will_ accomplish what I was send here to do. Even if it means to kill your pretty little boyfriends." With these stinging words she turned and fled into the deep woods.   
"What is wrong with you?" Lucretia shouted at Dorothy. "She needed to be taught a lesson." Dorothy looked torn.   
_I cannot tell you what to do if you do not feel the desire to do it in your heart. I cannot tell you what is right and what is wrong._ The words haunted her.   
"She... she may be right..." Dorothy began, looking at the ground.  
"Dory!" Relena exclaimed softly.  
"You can't mean that," Hilde said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Sally hasn't had the same kind of experiences that we have with the elves. That was clear from the moment we saw who she was dealing with." Dorothy looked up.  
"She is right," she said with her jaw set. "I will do as I am supposed to do!" She turned and ran, eyes glistening with unshed tears, into the thick cover of trees.  
"Well?" Hilde looked desperately at her older sister. "What do we do now?!" Lucretia snarled.  
"Lucretia?" Relena asked.  
"It's simple," the older girl replied to her remaining friends. "We have to stop those two."

*~*

"You can't!" Duo grasped Trowa's wrist.  
"Please, Tro, be reasonable," Quatre pleaded.  
"Don't be a fool," Hiiro added curtly. Zechs sighed.  
"I will go where I please. I could when Wufei was here, I can when he is not," Trowa stated. "I want to play for Adriel and Mytrica." Duo still held his wrist. "Let me go, Duo!"  
"But, but-"  
"They will hunt us now," Zechs said. "They have reason to. She will lead them all to hunt us, one by one."  
"Impossible!" Duo cried, releasing Trowa's wrist. "Hilde wouldn't kill me! She- she likes me! I know she does!"  
"And is that why you were so friendly toward her? To make her like you?" Zechs replied. "So that she wouldn't kill you?" Duo drew in a sharp breath and stepped backward.  
"How could anyone do that?" Quatre asked with concern in his eyes and his voice.  
"You couldn't tell, Quatre," Hiiro said. "You have too kind of a heart. People are manipulative. They will do anything to get what they want. Even members of our own race will do such things to avoid what they are afraid of." Duo shuddered and stared at the ground.  
"Duo! You couldn't have!" Trowa said. "...Could you?" They were silent.  
"No."  
Quatre's head turned toward his braided friend.   
"No. I didn't befriend her because I didn't want to die." Duo said. "I would die a thousand times at her hands. I..." he looked up, "I love her." Zechs' expression softened.   
"I knew you did. Damn that romantic elf who fell in love at first sight! You and I must be his kin, for I too felt love at her face," Zechs said. "Lucretia..." Duo laughed.   
"Then are we all related?" he asked, half-jokingly. "For I have never known the emotionless Hiiro to act on such pasion!" Zechs and Duo laughed while Hiiro flushed furiously. Quatre smiled.  
"Am I another kin?" he asked. "For though I do not know what to love feels like... I would like to believe it is the light, lifting feeling that seems to have taken over my chest..." Trowa laughed.  
"You've described it as no one else could, Quatre, as usual! I could not have said it any better. That is indeed the feeling that we all have for these huntresses. And what are we all to do if they come to kill us?"  
"Why, profess our love!" Duo cried, jumping about. "We are elven, brothers! Elves are not known for being dull and dreary. I say, if God wills it that I die at the hands of my beautiful love, then so be it! But I will do all I can to prove myself to her before that moment comes!"  
"Hai!" the rest shouted.  
"Come then," Trowa said above the rest. "Let us go to Adriel and Mytrica, for they must long for company on such a day!" With mocking laughter and gleeful shouts, they exited the glen and disappeared into the gilttering wood.

*~*

Dorothy ran blindly, not knowing exactly where Sally had gone. The fog created eerie shadows all around her, some trees, some rocks, others small creatures scuttling about in the underbrush. She was frightened, but would never admit it. She tried to guess where her friend would have gone. She was forced to move slowly because of the limited visibility. "I'll never catch up with her at this rate," she thought. She saw something dark on her left and barely missed hitting a large, dark tree. Something rustled near her foot and she stifled the urge to shriek. She stepped back into something wet and heard a strange cry at the same time. She started to scream but stopped when something cold touched her throat, directly under her chin. She stood perfectly still.  
"You'd better warn them," he said, deep, cool voice cutting through the darkness. She made no move to reply. He remained in the shadow. "They might get the others. But they can't get me." Dorothy shuddered a bit. It was cold and she was frightened. The cold steel was removed from her throat. "Tell them," he said. "Tell them to get away from me." She saw nothing, just heard a barely audible rustling as he sprinted away. As soon as she thought it was safe, she flew back toward camp.

*~*

"Where now?" Hilde asked.  
"Follow the tracks," her sister said. "Dorothy did not bother to cover where she went very well, although the fog is thick. We can still track her."  
"Sshhh," Relena hushed them quickly. "Listen."  
"Hilde! Sally! Lucretia!" a sad, lonely voice called longingly into the mist.  
"Dorothy?" Hilde asked in a whisper.  
"Dory?" Relena called quietly. There was no reply. Relena became worried. "I'm going to try to find her," she said to her companions.  
"I don't think you should, Lena," Hilde said worriedly. "She would have responded if she had heard us, and you may get lost in the fog."  
"I'll be fine," Relena replied. She disappeared into the thick mist moments later.

*~*

Relena muttered to herself as she stumbled against a rock.  
"Dory?" she called out softly. "Dory? Where are you? Dory, where did you-" she shrieked when a strong arm encircled her waist and another clamped over her mouth. She did not know this strength; it was so very different from Hiiro's... in Hiiro's arms she felt safe and warm, but this person, whoever they were, scared her. She struggled for only a moment before something sickly sweet smelling was put over her mouth and she blacked out.

*~*

"I'm worried about Lena!" Hilde exclaimed to her sister. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour. "Do you think I should go find her?" Lucretia looked around suspiciously.  
"No, I think _we_ should go find her. I sense foul play," the older girl said. "Hurry, and be ready." The sisters took a route similar to Relena's, passing the rock she had fallen against. Another minute and the mist was so thick they could no longer see each other. Lucretia kept checking to her right, left, and behind her, as if expecting something to happen. and be ready." The second she felt the presence near her get closer, she shouted to her sister.  
"Hilde! Hilde, run away! Get away! Run quickly!"  
Hilde's head snapped at the sound of her sister's voice.  
"Lucretia?" she called shakily. She heard a muffled scream and then silence. "Lucretia??" she cried out. A cloth was draped over her head and she fainted.

*~*

"Now I have all of them, the blonde one was too easy a target, running through the forest, frightened." He laughed to himself. "I just have to capture that last one, the 'Black Widow'. Sally Po, you are my next target."

:. *~*~* .:


	9. Rescue *Part 1*

Time of Ages A few quick notes before 8.1 begins...  
I spell Heero "Hiiro" because that's the Japanese way of spelling it and I prefer the way it looks in print. Lucrezia's switch to "Lucretia" comes from having a friend named that long ago and thinking that the other spelling looked more old-fashioned ^.^ And I promise never ever to spell Hilde "Hirde" ^.-  
Arigatou! Gomen for taking so long on this one, 8.2 will be up asap!

( Chapter 8 ) .: Rescue :.

*~ Part 1 ~*

She walked with purpose. She was the Black Widow. She had bested her fellow huntresses, she had bested her teacher, and she could best whoever else got in her way. She would find them and destroy them, that was her purpose now. Now then, where to go? Surely she could find the other boys if the girls had been with her... but no, they were too stubborn.  
"In love," she huffed aloud. "As if this were some sort of dream." All right, so she couldn't find the other boys immediately. She smirked. That suited her just fine, all the more time to deal with her more important prey. She knew where she would find him. Quickening her pace, she headed toward the waterfall.

*~*

"What now?"  
"We wait."  
"I hate waiting!"  
"Just wait."  
"I'm _hungry!"_  
"Would you two _calm down?"_ Trowa exclaimed at last. Hiiro and Duo looked at him innocently. Trowa sighed. Quatre tried to make peace.  
"Easy Duo, I'm sure Mytrica and Adriel will show up. We just have to be patient." Zechs said nothing, just smiled at his conversing companions. He leaned back against the tree, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander to Lucretia once again. He loved focusing on her... sometimes he became so utterly centered that he could almost hear her thoughts, her breathing...  
The shriek jarred his mind, shook his body, and affected his entire being.  
His eyes snapped open immediately and lunged forward, gasping for air.  
"Zechs! Zechs, what happened? Are you all right??" Quatre asked, running to him.   
"Lu... Lucretia!" he stammered.  
"What about her?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
"Something is very wrong," Zechs said, standing up shakily. "I could hear her scream." Duo's eyes became dark. Sprinting up a tree suddenly, he commanded a view of the surrounding area's treetops. All seemed calm. He narrowed his eyes as he saw dozens of birds take off from trees about three-quarters of a mile away. He jumped quickly down the tree and informed the others.   
"We have to go," Hiiro said in a low voice. Trowa's eyes glinted.  
"They won't be there by the time we arrive. We must try to gauge where they will go now." Running his hand through his hair, Zechs tried to think.  
"Somewhere quiet... and yet... there needs to be an element of danger," he mused quietly. Quatre's eyes locked with his for a moment, both knowing at the same instant.  
"Come on! No time to lose!" Quatre cried. Wordlessly the others followed as they took off into the woods.

*~*

She breathlessly reached the top. She had gone to the usual cliff, where they had met, but he was not to be found. She could only assume that he would be nearby the waterfall, so her natural choice was to ascend to the very top. Taking a glimpse over the edge, she swallowed hard and stepped back, staying a safe distance from the edge. Searching the nearby woods for him, she eventually decided that he was not in the area. As she thought of where to go in order to find him, she thought she heard someone behind her. Turning to look, she found no one, even after a search. She sat on a rock near the edge of the flowing river that led to the cascading falls. She held her sword in front of her and studied how the sunlight glinted off of it. The mysterious fog had burned off as she had predicted, and it had been a beautiful day after all. She sighed inwardly and thought to herself. She thought of her friends, of those other boys... She thought of herself, of who she was, rather, who she should have been. She thought of Anthony, and she thought of him. Was she really going to kill him? Could she really? Another living thing... another with feelings like her own, who had experienced pain like her own. Could she take the life of one like that? The slight breeze stirred in her hair and she sighed again.  
"Pardon me, am I interrupting something?" She spun around quickly, drawing in a sharp breath.  
"Count Dekim? Why on Earth are you here?" The Count was standing, looking sadly at her.  
"I'm... I'm afraid there's been a terribly unfortunate accident at the manor. I was sent to inform you." Sally rose.  
"Why you? Why not a messenger? What has happened?" she asked.  
"It was too important to simply send a messenger," said he. "I'm afraid that Lord Dermail has died." Sally gasped.  
"What?? How did this happen?" she asked, eyes showing sorrow.  
"We're not quite sure," the tall man said. "It's being investigated. We believe someone was sent to assassinate him... my Liege!" Dekim fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Sally rushed to him.  
"It's all right," she tried to mutter soothingly. An idea occurred to her. "Does this mean that the land is without a Lord at the moment?" she asked with concern. Dekim looked up.  
"No... my Liege held out long enough to bestow the honor upon... me..." he said quietly. "Thought I can never hope to fill the position quite as well as he did!" He buried his head in his hands again and his shoulders shook. Sally didn't know what to do.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of help with ruling," she said. "Everyone will do what they can." Dekim looked up once again and rose, a sly smile beginning to play on his face.  
"Ah, Sally Po. That was exactly what I needed to hear! And," he continued, grabbing one of her wrists. "I have been thinking of a way for _you_ to help in particular." Sally tried vainly to regain the use of her right hand. "Count Dekim, let go of my wrist," she said forcefully.  
"Ah-ah! I'm _Lord_ Dekim now!" he exclaimed. "And I wish for you to be my Lady." Sally froze at the very mention of such an utterly vulgar thing.  
"NO!" she shouted. "LET ME GO!" Trying to pull free by using her other hand was no use, he would just catch that wrist as well. As a last resort, she lowered her head to his arm and tried to bite him. He caught her chin in the hand not holding her wrist and pulled her head up to look at him. He had a terribly glint in his eyes.  
"Come now, Black Widow," he said soothingly, sickeningly. "I can give you back your lost status. I can make you wealthy once again. I can make you _powerful."_ He brought his face closer to hers.  
"Never!" She spat on him. He released both her face and hand and wiped his face.  
"You'll pay for that," he hissed. With a snap of his fingers, guards emerged from the forest, several of them holding very familiar figures.   
"Lucretia! Relena? Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy? What are you doing with them?" Sally exclaimed with wide eyes. The girls looked frightened to death and made anxious noises from behind their gags. Dekim's eyes blazed.  
"You see? Even if you could kill me, I have them! And," he gestured with his hand. "I have special assistance." A shadowy figure appeared in the air next to him. Lucretia made urgent noises, lunging forward as much as her captor would allow, and Sally saw fear in her eyes. Sally looked at Dekim.  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked shakily.  
"You have nothing now!" the angry man exploded. "You had your chance! Now you shall perish along with the rest!"

*~*

"Hurry! Dammit Hiiro, can't you move any faster??" Duo cried.   
"He's going as fast as he can, Duo!" Quatre exclaimed sadly. Hiiro's mind was swarmed with images of what could happen if he didn't get to Relena soon. Trowa helped him along when his mind wandered like that.  
"What happens if we're too late, Quatre?" Duo asked quietly.  
"Then we lose, Duo. We lose them."

*~*

The girls stood with their backs to the falls. Their hands and feet were bound. They were nearly on the very edge of the extremely steep drop that would lead to the foaming end of the waterfall. Dekim stood before them, smiling, looking more evil than they could have ever imagined someone to look. It was all they could do to keep their balance, knowing all too well that each breath could be their last if the baneful man before them gave the word.   
"It's rather fitting," he said, pacing in front of them.  
"What is," Sally growled. Her eyes glowed fiercely.  
"That you are to die at my hands," Dekim replied with a chuckle. "Oh! Sally Po, I almost forgot! I have a letter for you; you may be _very_ interested to hear it!" With a snap, a guard brought forward a old envelope that looked like it had been washed and then dried. "Shall I read it?" Dekim asked her. She made no reply. Catherine looked helplessly at her friend. "Yes, do," she said for Sally. Dekim removed the letter from it's envelope and began to read.

_My dearest Sally,  
Oh, how it pains me to write you! Not being able to see your smiling face or bask in your radiant glow. The long days at sea kill me slowly. However, I do not write to you to tell you of my love, nor of my journeys. I write to you this time, love, in great fear. I hope with all my heart that this letter reaches you. A few days ago our ship was taken by other men, strange men. They say their leader will arrive today to decide on our fate. My dear, they do not seem like the kind to keep us in life. I will make my plea to this commander of theirs to spare my life, that I may see you once more. If I could only tell him of how much I love you..._

"Dear me," Dekim murmured. "It seems the letter was ripped here. It continues on later, shall I continue?" Sally fought tears harder than she ever had in her life.

_Sally, news has come to me. I am to be executed. They are going to sink the boat. We will all perish here, the water is too dangerous to swim to safety. Sally, I have also learned of who this commander of theirs is. It seems that I am destined to die at the hands of the Noble Dekim. Sally, listen. Though I may perish here, my love for you is endless. I cannot give it boundaries or limits, for it would only exceed them. I need you to live, Sally. Live for me. Live and LOVE. Do not feel burdened by me, sweet. The only thing I want for you is happiness in all that you do. Find another, Sally, one who loves you as much as I do. And thank him for me, my love. I want you to always have someone on Earth to look after you, while I look after you from Heaven. I love you, my sweet Sally. I love you._

"Such sentiment!" Dekim said with a fake sniffle. "And such a young lad too! A shame that he was in my way."  
"You... you KILLED HIM!" Sally screamed.  
"Why, yes! Just as I killed Lord Dermail! And just as I will kill you!" the excited man screamed back.   
"Bastard!!" she shrieked, sobbing, rocking back and forth as much as he bonds would allow. "You killed him! You killed him! My Anthony! Anthony..." she gasped and sobbed into herself, her whole body shaking with the force of her anguish. Crying themselves, the other girls were speechless. Dekim smirked.  
"Now then, for the fun part. Who's to die first?" Catherine gasped and looked at the others. With wide eyes they waited fearfully as Dekim paced back and forth in front of them. To her horror, he stopped in front of Relena. "How about you, precious?" he slithered. Relena held her head high.  
_Please God save me..._ she prayed silently. Looking the man straight in the eye, she said nothing. Dekim raised a hand and was about to push her. Relena refused to close her eyes.

The arrow flew swift and straight and struck its target. Dekim gaped in horror at the arrowhead protruding from his left chest. Hiiro stood proudly in the tree, bow cocked, ready to shoot again at a moment's notice. Dekim's breathing became labored, but he did not die.  
"You will lose what you treasure first, _elf,"_ he hissed between breaths. He gave Relena a slight shove, throwing her just off balance.  
"Relena!!" Lucretia screamed as she started to fall. In a flash, Hiiro leapt from the tree and flew to the cliffside. Relena was too far for him to grab her hands, and he dared not grab anywhere else. Thinking quickly, he reached out and grasped the sturdy silver chain around her neck, pulling her safely back into her arms. As he did this, the other boys quickly fought off the guards that had been ordered to attack. The Gremlin had surprisingly left the scene at the first hint of trouble. Dekim breathed heavier still as the boys left his guards unconscious and each picked up their respective girl. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sally Po was left standing by herself on the edge.  
"So you think you win," he said. "I am always victorious. Farewell, ladies. And to the hunters as well." He staggered to the edge where she stood. Nudging her with his shoulder, the Lord Dekim toppled off the edge into the splashing falls.

With him went Sally Po.

:. *~*~* .:

A/N: Ack! I'm crying myself just writing this! ;_; Please don't kill me because of the cliffhanger, I'll work super hard to get 8.2 out really soon!!


	10. Rescue *Part 2*

Time of Ages ( Chapter 8 ) .: Rescue :.

*~ Part 2 ~*

She felt weightless.  
Like she was flying. Freely falling in front of the cascading waterfall. Her arms hung at her sides as she fell, hands still bound, the water and wind mixing in her hair. She did not open her eyes. Her face and chest were the only things not carried by the falls, they were open to the air and mist around. In some ways she wished that it were a shorter waterfall, that she may meet her end without so much suspense. She judged she must be reaching the end. The sun was nearly gone, throwing the sky into vivid colors of gold, deep purple, red and pink. A wind stirred in the forest, bringing cries of animals to her ears, along with the crashing of the water all around.  
The immediate halt in her fall jerked her back into reality.  
She opened her eyes as she entered into the waterfall itself and landed on a cool, rocky surface. Coughing and sputtering, she laid there and gasped for air. When she could sit up, she did. She took in her new surroundings carefully. She laid in a small, rocky cove. The entrance she had come through was completely covered by the waterfall, and the slowly rising moon cast iridescent lights through the water that created blue and purple lights all around, dancing off the smooth walls. Behind her was another entrance in the rock, with a crude spiral staircase carved into the rock.  
He sat there, on the ground, near her.  
He was soaking wet, though with her mind at its current state, she couldn't figure out why. All she thought about was how he looked, sitting there, with the lights playing off his face and hair; peaceful. She had never seen him look peaceful. He didn't look at her, but she stared at him.  
"Why are you staring so?" he asked. It was not his usual tone, he spoke softly.  
"What happened?" she asked. He turned to look at her and all at once lost his sense of speech. She looked absolutely amazing. Her hair had come out and hung in loose ringlets, framing her face. Her outfit was dripping and clung to her, outlining her perfectly. Her eyes... they shone with a brilliance, like the sea when the sun rises on a morning when everything is just so right. He was mesmerized, trapped, lost in her eyes.  
"You... you were falling," he said at last. He forced himself to turn away and his voice became rough once again. "I pulled you in here." She was absolutely shocked. He had... saved her?  
"...why?" she asked quietly.  
"Why?" he repeated, still not allowing himself to look at her. He stood and faced the rocky wall. "Why?" she asked again. Using what strength she had, she rose. She had not realized that her hands and feet were still bound, and she fell back over abruptly with a small cry. He turned at once to see that she was all right and, summoning his willpower, walked over to her. He helped her sit up and began to unbind her feet. He made no move to speak and did not look at her eyes.  
"You haven't answered my question," Sally mentioned once, maneuvering her head to try and look at his face. He avoided her. Once her feet were unbound, she sat on her heels as he worked on her hands.   
"Because I was here," he stated.  
"But why! Why were you here? How did you know? And why bother?" she exploded with a small laugh of disbelief.   
"Because!" he shouted. "Because I knew something was wrong. I followed that evil man and heard of his plans. Because I knew something might happen. Because I don't trust Duo to take care of everything. Because I had to be here to save _you!"_ He had stopped his work on her hands when he began to talk, and afterward he picked it back up again with fervor. She was silent for a moment.  
"You had to save me?" she repeated.  
"...yes," he said. She thought she heard him sigh. She could smell him, the scent of a man, and a particular odor that she identified with elves. It was terribly addictive, but she was afraid. She was afraid she would fall in love. Or that she had already fallen.   
_Live for me. Live and LOVE._  
"Thank you, Anthony," she said almost inaudibly.  
He looked up at her once, questioningly. She caught his eyes and saw fear.  
"Are you afraid, Wufei?" she asked him.  
"I was," he answered. Now that he had looked again he couldn't tear himself away.  
"Of what?"  
".......of losing another woman I loved."  
Her hands were unbound. He held them between his own and looked into her eyes pleadingly. Seeing no resistance, he brought his face nearer to hers slowly. He could feel her breathing, virtually taste her sweet breath on his mouth and he lost his willpower and self-control.   
In a second his mouth was pressed against hers, his lips tasting hers. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life, and she loved it. Every second it got better and better, and she never wanted it to stop. She pressed her mouth against his harder, causing slight sounds to come from both of them. When her lips left his reluctantly, she stared into his deep, dark eyes.   
"I thought, Sally Po," he said. "Before I came here, I thought. Thought of you. I thought about hunting. I thought about what I would do if I really had to kill someone that I knew hadn't done anything wrong. I knew I couldn't kill the other girls. If I did, I would be no better than that horrible man was. My... my Merian told me to live honestly, justly, and rightly." He looked deep into her eyes. "I believe that is what I'm doing now."  
"And what are you doing now, Wufei Chang?" she asked. He brought his face close to hers once again and closed his eyes.  
"Falling in love with you." He kissed her again, holding her head in his hands, stroking her damp hair with his strong fingers. She brought her own arms up so her hands cradled his head, undoing the tie that held his silky hair back, burying her fingers in the dark strands. She pulled away for a moment, murmuring.  
"I love you... Wufei Chang," she said with eyes still closed.  
"And I you, Sally Po," he said, lips finding and claiming hers again.

From the doorway, a smiling figure watched with an enormous smile. He hurried back up the staircase.  
"Well??" Hilde asked impatiently.  
"They're fine, just as Quatre thought," Duo said, still smiling. "I think they might need a decent amount of time alone though; it's very private down there and, unless I am not an elf, there is a fair amount of passion buiding in that small cove!" Quatre blushed and Hiiro laughed.   
"Shall we then?" Trowa asked.  
"Of course, Adriel and Mytrica await!" Zechs replied with a low bow to Lucretia. Sweeping their girls off their feet, they headed off to dragons and unicorns. 

The moon shone down on the forest, where peace echoed and fantasy reigned again. The sound of water cascading over rocks mingled with the whistling breeze, and the beautiful melody of lyre and pipes wafted through the forest, filling the hearts of all creatures who heard.

:. *~*~* .:

-----------  
stay tuned for the Epilogue!!! ^.^ Domo arigatou gozaimasu! 


	11. Epilogue

Time of Ages

( Epilogue )

"Hurry, hurry!!" Hilde exclaimed. She couldn't stop smiling.  
"I can't find it!" Relena wailed, rummaging through her dresser drawer.  
"_Again?"_ Hilde said, exasperated. She pulled open another drawer and started looking.  
"Aha!" Relena cried triumphantly, holding up the silver chain. Hilde sighed.  
"Okay, so put it on and let's go!" The sound of a trumpet sounded. "See??! We're going to miss it!" Relena quickly latched the chain around her neck and they sprinted out the door. Relena looked down and gulped.  
"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this..." she said shakily and Hilde grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the spiraling staircase.   
"Why? It's so fun!" Hilde cried back as they practically flew down the stairs. Relena pressed her hand against the tree bark for balance.  
"Hilde! I live in a tree for goodness sakes! And this next part..." They reached the end of the stairway, about 7 feet off the ground. Relena gulped again.  
"Chicken," Hilde teased, jumping agilely from the bottom step to the ground below. Relena sighed. At least Hiiro's home wasn't _quite_ as far off the ground as Trowa and Duo's. She hopped down, landing somewhat clumsily, and ran after Hilde.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" the tall elf cried, standing on the balcony of the house. "Unicorns and dragons, fairies, and all others gathered today! I bring you good news!" A shout went up from the crowd. The elf held his hands up for silence. Hilde and Relena sprinted up the stairs to the large dwelling, home of Wufei and Sally.  
"The baby has been born! Healthy and happy!" Small cooing sounds came from within the home as Hilde and Relena entered. Everyone else was already there. Sally held a small bundle in her arms. Wufei knelt next to the bed, staring at the bundle in disbelief.  
"And..." the man continued. "It's a girl!" Wufei cringed slightly and Sally laughed. She kissed his forehead first and then the little one's.  
"Your daughter, Wufei," she said, holding the baby so it was looking into his face. He stared at her, and the little girl looked back at him.  
"Um..." he began. Sally gently took his arms and eased the baby into them. A look of peace and tranquility came over his face as he gently rocked his child. He smiled. "My daughter," he said.  
"She's darling..." Hilde said softly. Wufei held up the baby. "What's her name, Sally?" Hilde asked.  
"Merian," the new mother replied. Wufei's eyes glazed over and he kissed his wife. Sally laughed again and asked Hilde if she'd like to hold the baby. After Hilde came Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, and Lucretia. The girls giggled and discussed which boy should hold the little one first. After careful deliberation, Hilde handed Merian to Duo.  
"Erm, Hilde? Are you sure you want to give her to me? I might break her or something... and I don't know what to do," Duo said, holding the baby gingerly. Taking a step back, Hilde put her hands on her hips.  
"Well you better learn fast then!" she said with a glint in her eye. Hiiro took Merian from Duo before he really _did_ drop her.  
"Um, Hilde? What does that mean?" he asked hoarsely. Hilde put a protective hand on her stomach and blushed.  
"You're gonna learn soon anyway," she said to him, smiling. The girls exclaimed in delight and Duo almost fell over. Wufei came up to him and gave him a pat on the back.  
"Welcome to the world of fatherhood," he said to his braided friend. Looking over at his wife and child he smiled. "There's nothing like it."  
Elves, unicorns, dragons and fairies rejoiced outside, for the new elven princess had been born. Gems sparkled on the girls' fingers, while the cords around the boys' necks were left bare. Trowa and Quatre put on a preformance for little Merian. The sun glistened in the clear blue sky, and the waterfall, the sign of life, ran free and clear into the forest.

:. *~*~* .:

Owari

It was short! It was rushed! ;_; Sumimasen!!!! Don't kill me though, I had another idea for another fic! Look for "Chained to You" comin soon! ^.^


End file.
